sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Azurite (Azri)
~*~ Azurite 'is a rebel that is against Homeworld and The Great Diamond Authority. She is one of the major antagonists in the series, Eight Pages, and a deuteragonist in an upcoming series. Appearance Azurite has wavy navy blue hair that extends to her mid-chest, and blue violet eyes. She has a bright lilac complexion and a slim build. She wore a periwinkle bodysuit with a v-cut neckline under a bright blue translucent bodysuit secured with a triangle patterned leather sash. It extends to a periwinkle skirt with three layers. She wears long, lilac stockings, and Azurite wears matching blue flats. Personality Azurite, alongside Lavender Opal, leads their own group of rebels that are against The Great Diamond Authority and Homeworld. She tries her best to be a co-leader. She is gentle and shy, and overall very quiet. Beneath her gentle façade, however, lies a ruthless, unforgiving killing machine. When her inner darkness is unleashed, she becomes malicious, merciless, vengeful, and violent. She will not let anything get in her way. Abilities Azurite can bubble, shape-shift, summon her weapon and retreat to her gemstone. She possesses standard gem abilities and traits. *'Meteokinesis: Meteokinesis, also known as Atmokinesis or Weather Manipulation, is the ability to mentally manipulate the flux of the atmosphere at will, resulting in a change of weather patterns and formation of freak weather conditions. This ability allows generation of any natural weather condition, from fog and rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes (and the calming or heightening of such conditions). At the higher bands, the user can even cause climate shifts (although sometimes one can only cause weather native to the area they are in). This ability is often accompanied by Temperature-Extreme Resistance and high resistance to extreme weather conditions. **'Hydrokinesis': Azurite has limits to her Hydrokinesis. She can only control small amounts of water, and, unlike many other hydrokinetic users, she cannot change the molecular state of water. **'Nephelokinesis': User can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. *'Phytokinesis': Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. Azurite uses this ability for protection during battles, making shields out of wood or grass swords. Relationships Lavender Opal TBA Black Serendibite TBA Imperial Topaz TBA Gemstone TBA Gemology *Azurite is a deep blue copper mineral produced by weathering of copper ore deposits. *The mineral, a carbonate, has been known since ancient times, and was mentioned in Pliny the Elder's Natural History under the Greek name kuanos ''and the latin name ''caeruleum. *The blue of azurite is exceptionally deep and clear, and for that reason the mineral has tended to be associated since antiquity with the deep blue color of low-humidity desert and winter skies. *The modern english name of the mineral reflects this association, since both azurite and azure ''are derived via Arabic from the Persian ''lazhward, an area known for its deposits of another deep blue stone, lapis lazuli. *The optical properties (color, intensity) of minerals such as azurite and malachite are explained in the context of conventional electronic spectroscopy of coordination complexes. Relatively detailed descriptions are provided by ligand field thory. *Azurite was used as a blue pigment since antiquity. Depending on the degree of fineness to which it was ground, and its basic content of copper carbonate, it gave a wide range of blues. *The intense color of azurite makes it a popular collector's stone. However, bright light, heat, and open air all tend to reduce the intensity of its color over time. *To help preserve the deep blue color of a pristine azurite specimen, collectors should use a cool, dark, sealed storage environment similar to that of its original natural setting. *Azurite is occasionally used as beads and as jewelry, and also as an ornamental stone. However, it's softness and tendency to lose its deep blue color as it weathers limit such uses. Heating destroys azurite easily, so all mounting of azurite specimens must be done at room temperature. Trivia *Azurite was originally going to be a Homeworld Gem. *Azurite was originally going to be named lapis lazuli, but this was scrapped because there is a canon character of the same name. *She was inspired by Azriel's more violent, relentless, and deceiving side. *Azurite is loosely based off of Blue Diamond's Pearl. *Azurite's favorite food is blueberries. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Rebels Category:Topazriverse Category:Wallopahina Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Topazriverse Characters Category:Azri's Characters Category:Topazriel's Territory